The Cullens' Secret Revealed!
by emmy the vampire 96742
Summary: What if Bella, Edward and Alice were to join MSN and Mike found out the Cullen's secret? Read and find out... My first fan fiction :


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. Yeah, I know that there are hundreds of stories with IM, and heaps where people find out the Cullens secret, but are there any with these two ideas combined? And I am mostly writing this one because I always wonder, "What would happen if Charlie heard what Bella and Edward were talking about?" and "What if Mike saw Edward or Alice do something extraordinary? Would they get suspicious?" Whenever I search for stories about Forks finding out about the Cullens I can never find any good ones. So hopefully my Fan Fiction will broaden the spectrum a little bit :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- That's Stephenie Meyer's job :'( jks  
**

* * *

The sun shone green through my closed blinds and onto my bed, waking me up. I rolled over with my eyes closed, expecting to feel the coolness of my vampire boyfriend, Edward, but there was just the soft, worn sheets that I slept on. Then I remembered I wouldn't see him today, because he needed to hunt. Alice, his sister and my best friend, had said it would be sunny today, so they were ditching school to go on a hunting trip. I sighed and rolled out of bed, anticipating a long and dull day of school without him. We were in senior year, although it was my first time, and their… I honestly didn't know how many times they'd been through high school.

See, Edward and the rest of the Cullens were vampires; but they were 'vegetarians' as they called it—they only drank animal blood. So that made them able to exist among human population without causing suspicions. Although, how could anyone believe the Cullens were _human_ with their astonishing beauty? But I was the one human that knew about their façade, their secret. In fact, I wanted to become one of them, but Edward was stubborn as always, not wanting to 'damn me for eternity'. So the family agreed that Carlisle would change me after graduation… although there was some irrational part of me that wanted Edward to do it, for him to be the one to poison my veins. We had broached the subject hundreds of times, but the one condition he had for him to do it was if I _married_ him. I tried not to dwell on this unpleasant prospect as I showered and dressed for school.

I went down stairs and sat down at the table across from my father, Charlie. Breakfast was quiet as usual, and then when we'd finished I put our plates into the sink and washed up. Charlie left early, and then I left the house after him, locking the door and putting the key back under the eave.

I drove to school and started class. The seat next to me looked very empty because Edward wasn't there. But I knew I'd see him tonight, so I impatiently waited for that time. The teacher was lecturing us on how graduation was the end of our high school years (which we should cherish forever) and that we were now about to go out into the world of the unknown, as independent adults. And I knew that this was truer for me than anyone else. It was inevitable that I become a vampire. Carlisle had promised that he'd change me after graduation, and it was just too dangerous for me to be human at the moment, with the Volturi, an ancient vampire clan that ruled all vampires, awaiting the notice of my transformation and Victoria on the loose, wanting to avenge her mate's death with mine. Thankfully, the bell rang for lunch and saved me from gnawing my lip off, and I made my way to the cafeteria. My human friends were at our usual table, and they greeted me happily as I sat down. I knew they were a little intimidated by Edward and Alice, a subconscious instinct of self-preservation. As Edward often pointed out, I seemed to lack that natural instinct.

"Hey Bella," Mike said. As he slid his seat closer, I moved over next to Angela, occupying Alice's seat.

Angela was my best human friend. She was a very calm, caring person, understanding and considerate. That's why I liked her. She was whom I turned to for a reality check if I was too caught up in the world of mythical creatures.

"Hi Angela," I said in relief at avoiding Mike's over-friendly manner.

"Hey Bella," she smiled. "Is Edward not here today?" Angela was the one friend of mine that was most accommodating towards Edward and Alice.

"Uh, no, he and Alice are at…" I racked my brains for a believable excuse for their absence, "Rosalie and Emmett's. Yeah, they're visiting them today." I was never a good liar. But Angela seemed to accept my bluff, and if she saw through it, she didn't push for the truth. That was another good thing about Angela; she didn't gossip, and didn't push for details on a subject she knew didn't want to be talked about.

"So what did you do after school yesterday?" I asked her, trying to make awkward conversation.

"I did my homework, studied, then I went to the movies with Ben. I swear, if he makes me sit through another pointless action movie one more time…" and she shook her head and sighed. It was good to have a friend with normal problems. She didn't have to worry about any revenge-driven redheaded vampires trying to kill her.

"So what did you do?" she asked me.

"I did my homework, and then waited for Edward to come over." I sighed. Ever since I had been gone for three days and come back from the desperate race to save Edward from the Volturi, my father had grounded me and given me visiting hours. That meant Edward could only come over from 7 to 9:30 each evening… of course Charlie didn't know that Edward stayed over almost every night. If he did find out, he'd probably have a heart attack.

Mike had heard what I'd said, and so he leant over and started speaking to me. "You know there's this thing called MSN, where you can chat online to people. I'm on it—do you want to join? That way after school we could talk." I didn't really like the idea of Mike having more opportunities to flirt with me, but maybe if I could convince Edward to join then we would hardly have any time apart. I smiled at Mike, and said, "Sure, that sounds like a great idea!" It was obvious that Mike mistook the reason for my excitement as talking to him, and I wasn't too thrilled about that, so I asked, "Does anyone else have MSN?" Angela said she didn't, but she'd be willing to try it out if others did. So it was settled, I was going to join MSN, and Edward might as well (He usually did anything I wanted—apart from a few things relating to my mortality—for some unfathomable reason that still eluded me). I felt happier that we could spend the hours between school and 7 o'clock still talking. The rest of the day passed quickly with this in mind.

As I was putting our plates away after they had dried on the dishtowel, I looked at the clock in impatience. I only had to wait a little longer until it was an acceptable bedtime, and then I could see Edward. Charlie had been acting considerably happier, and a bit smug if you asked me, since I told him after school that Edward wasn't coming over tonight. When the hand on the clock struck half past nine, I pretended to yawn and stretched my arms out. "Well, I'm going to bed," I announced to Charlie, who was sitting reading the paper at the far end of the table. "It's been a pretty long day and I'm tired. Good night Dad." And with this I trudged up the stairs, trying to keep my step heavy as it started to lift in anticipation of seeing Edward. I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, because I had already showered and left my pyjamas in there so I would have as little uninterrupted time with Edward as possible. I threw my clothes into the hamper, entered my room and closed the door. When I flipped the light on there was Edward before me, lying on my bed in all his glory. My heart skipped a beat as he smiled my favourite crooked smile to greet me. I pulled myself onto the bed and curled up next to him, looking into his eyes. They were light butterscotch, lighter than I'd ever seen them before. I stared for a few seconds and then exhaled heavily. Once again, being captured by his beauty had made me forget to breathe.

"Hello, love," he said in his musical voice. Then he kissed me softly, and ran his lips down my jaw to just below my ear, reacquainting himself with my features. I knew he could hear my heart thumping 50 miles an hour. I felt him smile against my skin, and took that as confirmation that he did. I was the first one to speak up. "I missed you today," the casualty in my voice slightly marred by my speeding breathing. He chuckled silently, now moving his lips to the base of my throat. "I missed you too," he replied. "Time always seems to go slowly when I'm not with you." I blushed, and thought now was the time to interject with the invitation Mike had given me this afternoon. I inhaled deeply to try to calm my heart.

"About that…" He looked up at me with curiosity in his eyes. "Mike was talking to me at lunch today," I stopped as his eyes narrowed, and then continued, "and he asked if I wanted to join an online chat-thing called MSN. And I was thinking, if you joined then we could talk online during the time you're not allowed here!" I smiled and sighed at the thought of never being apart from Edward. He considered it for a moment, then smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. "Anything to spend time with me. Of course I'll join this MSN. I'll get Alice in on it too, if you want. Although she's probably already signing up at this moment." That would be typical Alice, with her future-telling gift and unusual optimism and enthusiasm.

"This is one of the ways we can never be apart," I hinted, kissing Edward a little forcefully.

"Bella," he countered, pushing me away gently. "We are not having this conversation again. I will not damn you to an eternity of vampirism." His eyes smouldered into mine. I struggled to form a coherent thought. "Fine, but this… isn't final," I said definitively, my mouth trying to shape the words that were slipping from my mind. He was being unfair. How could you expect anyone to win an argument against him with his eyes baring into yours and screwing with your train of thought? I didn't want us to fight, so I left it at that.

He tried to make small talk with me, obviously trying to distract me from the frequently occurring subject of my mortality. "So, what did I miss at school today?" I knew he didn't care in the least what he missed. The fact that he knew more than every teacher in the school was only a small part of the reason for this.

"Not much. Lectures, lectures and more lectures on things we're revising." Then I remembered something. "You know, we have to graduate in mustard yellow. I really wish it was something else, you know how I hate that colour." **[A/N you know how I hate that colour too] **

"And I know how I think midnight blue is your best colour. And I'm glad that the graduation gowns are yellow, because if they _were_ dark blue it would be testing my self control for you to look so… tempting." His lips grazed from under my ear down my jaw line. His comment made me blush, as did his actions; I was bright red by the time his lips crawled from my throat to my lips.

"I love you, Edward," I mumbled into his mouth. I felt my favourite smile of his against my lips.

"And I, you."

* * *

**OK, that's the end of Chapter 1! It may have started a bit slowly but it's my first Fan Fiction EVER so no flames OK? I know everyone says this so it must be true: Please review! Reviews let me know you're reading my story! So please press the button at the bottom of the screen :)**


End file.
